The Ending of my Fairytale
by ClickPick
Summary: The story of how Nico's connection with Maki ended.


"Maki-chan, we need to go now"

"Give me five more minutes please"

The tone of your voice shows sorrow. Even if you dont say that you're sad, I know you too well. I know you know that this day will come. No one can stop this from happening.

This is the day. I am now graduating. And leaving. Leaving you here. Alone. No one can stop this from happening.

But here you are, holding me tight. Not showing any signs of letting me go. As much as I want to stay in your arms but this is the day. No one can stop this from happening.

"Maki"

"…"

"Makiiiii~"

"…just a little more"

It hurts. The idea of us not to see each other, to talk to each other, to tease each other. It really hurts.

"*sigh* Maki-chan, you really like Nico that much, huh?"

I tried to act like the usual just to make this go lighter but it seems that you are not planning to break this mood.

"Yes. Yes I do"

I did not thought of you saying that right now. You're making this hard for me. Where is your tsundere side when I need it?

I am too busy to come up with anything to say to realize that you're shaking. I cant see anything for your chest is almost kissing my face. Its a surprise that you can still understand clearly what I am saying.

"Are you okay?"

You said no answer. All I can hear is your soft whimpers and sniff. Maki-chan is crying.

"Atta Maki-chan. Don't cry. Super Idol Nico-Nii is here for you"

Silence. I ran out of comforting words to tell. All I could think about is to gently rub your back.

I can feel you squeezing my body, engulfing me with the calming warmth that everyone wants to experience. I find myself lucky to be in this position.

We stayed like that for almost 15 minutes. But it felt like only a second pass by. You released me in my comfort zone, missing the warmth that once covered my cold and lonely heart. 'You're a mess' I thought. Puffy eyes, red nose, damp cheeks, signs that you are not yet ready for this. But you have to. You need to.

"Aww. I dont know that you're a big crybaby Maki-chan"

I again tried my luck to lighten the mood. And surprisingly, it works. Well, sort of.

"Sh-Shut up. Its your fault"

"Hehe"

"Dont hehe me. This is not funny"

You really look cute, Maki. I want to thank God for letting me know you. I also want to thank my family's lack of money, because of that I'm enrolled here at Otonoki. I never knew poverty can make people happy too.

You made me realize many things. Like when the time that I thought my dreams of becoming an idol will never come true. I was losing hope back then. I kept myself inside the room full of loneliness, hatred, jealousy and pain. But when I saw you play your instrument, I stepped back in realization. My passion for being an idol burst, creating colorful blast, like fireworks that shines the dark sky at night. I can feel myself and my dream coming to life, like you do when you're drowning to those music of yours.

"Maki-chan"

This will be the last day.

"Nico would like to say something"

I want to make the best out of it.

"I like you and even after this day end, it will not change, you know that"

You nodded, signalled me to continue.

"Um, thank you for keeping up with me and my antics. At first, I thought you hated me…"

"You're pretty annoying"

"Shush. Im being a perfect gf here"

You giggled. Cute. I held your hand, leveling it on my beating heart, letting you feel how much it beats for you.

"My princess, you're my everything. You're the best trophy that I want to achieve and to boast off to everyone"

"Nico-chan…"

"…I meant everything that i said"

"…How…How many days did you practice those lines?"

You're laughing. And that's an insult, but I cant see the reason to hate it. Not when i like the way you look so happy. You're really beautiful. I wish you can laugh more than this after this ceremony ends.

I wish for you to find eternal happiness even though I'm not the one who will give it to you. I'd rather give you to someone else if its for your own good. It will hurt me but that's okay. Your smile is worth all the pain that I might suffer.

I looked at you with so much affection that made your face flushed. Red shades started to spread to your blemished-free face. I smiled. I am so proud of myself for that. I know you like Nico, Maki-chan.

"I love you"

You're about to cry again. But I can see your struggles of fighting it back. I reached for your face, carresing it, assuring you that crying is not cowardness.

"How can you be so okay about this?!"

If only you knew.

My walls are already breaking. Cracks are slowly crawling on it, but it still have the power to contain the tears that are eager to flow harshly. I dont want you to see me like that. I need to become strong for you.

This is very painful, you know.

We shared a hug, which I initiated. For I know that we both needed that as much as the others. And the much awaited kiss happened. Softness invaded my consciousness. You're being gentle. Not eager, just taking her time savoring every moments that was passing. But even this sweet moment need to end. I backed a little, inhaling like I've gone out of oxygen supply for a day.

Your kisses always makes me breathless.

"I love you too, Nico"

Those three words. The three words that made me happy. The three words that makes me face my day with a wide smile. The three words that makes me stand up. The three words that makes me float right to the skies.

Love can really make miracles, huh.

But then, with my phone ringing, I was reminded that this will be the end. The lovely adventure of Nico-Nii meeting a certain lovable redhead will now end. The caramel-like sweetness of the path they took started to crumble. The red fresh apples are starting to rot. The poisoned needle is now sharpened. Her finger is beyond its reach.

"Nico-chan, I love you. I love you. I love you…"

Please…

"Nico-chan…"

Stop…

"I love you"

"Stop!"

You seemed startled but did not care. We need to face this Maki. I am about to leave and you will continue your studies here without me. Even if I might not go to college, you will still come to school because you once promised me that you'll be a doctor. I'll wait for that day to happen. And I'll secretly celebrate that. That's how much I love you.

"Maki, goodbye. Thank you for everything"

I turned around and walked, to the room where the ceremony will happen. Not daring to look back.

My tears, they started flowing down my cheeks. Nonstop. Looks like I held them up too much that I cant make them stop now. No one can blame me, right? I need to look tough for my Maki-chan. I dont want to make her feel sad, or worry. I did a great job, right?

After all, no one can stop this from happening.


End file.
